Salah Pengertian
by Ina sShi Achilles
Summary: Sasuke dan naruto melakukan hal baru di atas kursi disebuah ruangan. apa sih yang sebenarnya sedang mereka kerjakan?RnR?


SALAH PENGERTIAN!!!

**oOo** Desclaimer Masashi Kishimoto **oOo**

**oOo** Salah Pengertian Hippo-Dobe **oOo**

**oOo** Pairing : SasuNaru **oOo**

**oOo** Rate : M (may be!) **oOo**

**oOo** WARNING!!!!YAOI!!NC 17**oOo**

A/N : sebelumnya gomen coz……

Waduh….bo!!!tuh babe nungguin dibelakang tw dah seterusnya otak mesum gw bsa jalan ap kga!!!lihat ajah deh!!!

Now…..18.21 30 januari 2010

Salah Pengertian!!!

Di ruang yang didominasi warna kebiruan dengan gorden merah marun yang sedikit terbuka. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang bermata sebiru langit cerah tanpa awan mendung sedang duduk di kursi yang setengah rendah dan membuat dirinya terlihat seperti berbaring. Well….apa salahnya dengan itu? Oh ada yang salah, bukan salah tapi aneh. Aneh begitu ada seorang pria lagi berposisikan tepat di atas dirinya. Oh...ada lagi saliva yang bertebaran di sudut bibir dan mengalir ke dagu panjangnya juga menambah ke ironisan orang yang melihatnya.

"NGHHH-" ouw pria mungil berambut pirang itu mendesah begitu nyaring.

"Tahan sebentar..." suara lain terdengar yang ternyata berasal dari pria yang berposisikan di atas tubuh mungil si pirang.

"Sasuke....NGHHH!!!Auw, pelan-pelan dong!!!"

Seseorang yang dipanggil Sasuke itu ternyata adalah orang yang berada di atas pemuda pirang, kemudian menjawab. "Kau ini tahan sedikit dong, seperti tidak pernah melakukannya saja!"

"AHH!!!tapi sakit...."pemuda mungil berambut pirang itu berkata setengah merengek.

"Sakit??dimana??" tanya pria yang dipanggil Sasuke.

"Di sini..." jawab Si pria mungil sambil menunjuk bagian tubuhnya yang keras yang dikelilingi daging kemerahan.

"baiklah akan ku coba agar lebih pelan."

"Ngghhh hmmmppp...."(translate"Ah....baiklah)

"tahan ya?"

"hnn.....hmpp hunghu huhu...ahu huhum hiap"(translate : tunggu dulu aku belum siap) kata pemuda pirang itu mencoba berkata-kata walau kini mulutnya telah tesumbat sesuatu yang keras. Namun dia sukses membuat pria yang berposisikan di atas tubuhnya menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Lho kenapa???ayolah tinggal sedikit lagi, kau mau bagian 'ini' terus terasa sakit hn??"

"hh!!hiha heh!!hahi helan hehan ha!!(iya deh tpi pelan pelan yah!)

Akhirnya pria mungil itu menyetujuinya juga.

"baiklah kita lanjut ke sesi berikutnya, yakin siap ya!!"

"Hmm..."

"aku hitung ya 1 2 3..."

PREEK!!!

"AUUUUUWWWW!!!!sasuke sakit tahu!!!!" pemuda pirang itu berteriak.

"maaf...maaf..."

**Kejadian Sesungguhnya**

Pagi yang cerah di musim panas membuat pria berambut pirang bernama Naruto menghabiskan seluruh uang jajannya untuk membeli es krim manis rasa buah kegemarannya.

"HMM....di musim panas es krim buah memang paling enak!!!!!Sluuuurrrrppp...." katanya sambil kembali memakan es krim.

Tiba-tiba

"AUUWWWW!!!!huweeee gigiku!!!" dengan secepat kilat otaknya memproses bahwa pasti ada sesuatu yang salah, terjadi pada giginya. Ia pun segera berlari ke dokter gigi pribadi keluarganya.

"sasu..... gigiku sakit~" katanya sambil merengek.

"mana?sini biar kulihat." kata orang yang dipanggil Sasu itu.

"Buka mulutmu,," lanjutnya memerintah.

"Haaa....." Naruto membuka mulutnya.

Setelah mengamati beberapa saat Sasu langsung tahu apa yang terjadi.

" kau pasti terlalu banyak makan es krim dan lupa gosok gigi malam kan."

"NGGHHH...."

"tahan sebentar..." Sasuke dengan nada sedikit memerintah.

"hah!!kau ini masa disuruh mangap sebentar saja langsung ileran, tahan ilermu dong, netes tuh, jorok sekali sih." lanjutnya panjang lebar, memang semua pasien tahu dokter Sasuke itu orangnya sangat pencinta kebersihan, anti akan hal-hal jorok yang dapat membuat mual.

"Ia!!!kau juga kan yang menyuruhku mangap." kata Naruto sambil mendengus kesal.

Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil melihat pasien mungil VIP-nya ini mendengus kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"tahan sebentar ya..." sasuke menurunkan kursi pasiennya dan dirinya sendiri mencondongkan tubuh agar dapat melihat isi mulut Naruto dengan teliti.

Kemudian Sasuke memukulkan benda berbahan besi mengkilat dingin ke gigi-gigi yang suspect menjadi penyebab sakit.

Naruto merintih menahan sakit karenanya. "Sasuke....NGHHH!!!Auw, pelan-pelan dong!!!"

"Kau ini tahan sedikit dong, seperti tidak pernah melakukannya saja! Dari kecil penyakitmu kan sakit gigi!"

"AHH!!!tapi sakit...."

"sakit??dimana??"

"hmm....disini." kata Naruto sambil menunjuk salah satu giginya.

"Hn. Pantas saja gigimu berlubang gini."

"Baiklah, ini sesi selanjutnya. Tahan ya?"

"hmmppp..."

PREEKKK

"ya! Sudah ku cabut."

"HUWAAAA!!!!sakit sekali..."

"hehe....maaf....maaf."

**END**

A/N :TIDAAAAAk!!!! saya hanya latihan membuat penpik saja karena masih baru, tolong kritik dan saran yang membangunnya yah!!^^

ada yang ngebaca saja sudah untung, hehehehehe


End file.
